Rabbid Escape (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ape Escape" franchise. Cast *Spike - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Specter - Prince Charming (Shrek) *The Professor - Professor Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Natalie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Jake - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *The Apes - Raving Rabbids *Casi - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Specter's Minions - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Robot Specter - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Jimmy - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Piptochi - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Blue Monkey - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Yellow Monkey - Big Black Pete *Pink Monkey - Vitani (The Lion King) *White Monkey - Nuka (The Lion King) *Red Monkey - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Giant Yellow Monkey - El Toro (Looney Tunes) *Ultra Goliath - Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Kei - Crash Bandicoot *Yumi - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Aki - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Pipo Monkeys - Ronno's Minions (Bambi) *Gorriliac - Lotso Hugging Bear (Toy Story) *Helga - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Doctor Tomoki - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Dark Jake - Barker (Pinocchio) *Dark Specter - Ronno (Bambi) *and more Movies Used *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Footage Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Shrek Footage *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Disney Footage *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Pinocchio (1940) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Bambi (1942) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) MGM Footage *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) Rayman Footage *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Cartoon Network Footage *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Warner Bros. Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Gallery Sonic the Hedgehog as Spike.png|Sonic as Spike Pinocchio as Jake.png|Pinocchio as Jake Alice as Natalie.jpg|Alice as Natalie Emelius Browne as The Professor.jpg|Emelius Browne as The Professor Teresa Brisby as Casi.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Casi Rabbids as Monkeys.jpg|Rabbids as Monkeys Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Courage the Cowardly Dog as Jimmy.png|Courage as Jimmy Nibbles as Pipotchi.png|Nibbles as Pipotchi Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey.png|Sal Left Thumb as Blue Monkey Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey Vitani as Pink Monkey..png|Vitani as Pink Monkey Nuka as White Monkey..png|Nuka as White Monkey Hopper as Red Monkey..png|Hopper as Red Monkey Mr. El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|El Toro as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath..png|Mr. Scroop as Ultra Goliath Crash Bandicoot as Kei.png|Crash Bandicoot as Kei Twilighty Sparkle (Pony Form) as Yumi.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Yumi Miss Eglantine Price as Aki.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Aki Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac.png|Lotso Huggin Bear as Gorriliac Sally Acorn as Helga.png|Sally Acorn as Helga Mr. Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Eggman as Doctor Tomoki Mr. Barker as Dark Jake.png|Barker as Dark Jake Ronno as Dark Specter.png|Ronno as Dark Specter Gallery (The Main Heroes) Sonic the Hedgehog as Spike.png|Sonic as Spike Courage the Cowardly Dog as Jimmy.png|Courage as Jimmy Crash Bandicoot as Kei.png|Crash Bandicoot as Kei Gallery (The Main Females) Sally Acorn as Helga.png|Sally Acorn as Helga Twilighty Sparkle (Pony Form) as Yumi.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Yumi Gallery (The Main Villains) Prince Charming as Specter.png|Prince Charming as Specter Posters Rabbid Escape (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Rabbid Escape Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).png|Rabbid Escape 2 Rabbid Escape Pumped Primed (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Escape Pumped & Primed Rabbid Academy (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Academy Rabbid Escape - On The Loose.png|Rabbid Escape: On The Loose Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley) Poster.png|Rabbid Escape 3 Rabbid Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Academy 2 Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Escape Million Animals Rabbid Escape - SaruSaru Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley).png|Rabbid Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission Rabbid Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Escape Racing Rabbid Escape (TV Series).png|Rabbid Escape (TV Series) Rabbid Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley).jpg|Rabbid Quest (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (in Each Game): *Rabbid Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape: Pumped & Primed (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape Academy 1 (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape Million Animals (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Rabbid Escape (TV Series) (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Voice Cast (English) *Sonic - Radar Overseer Hank *Prince Charming - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Professor Emelius Browne - Microsoft Sam *Alice - Microsofy Mary (+10) *Pinocchio - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Raving Rabbids - Radar Overseer Hank (+10), Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), Radar Overseer Beulah (+10), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *Courage - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+5) *Nibbles - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Big Black Pete - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Vitani - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Nuka - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Hopper - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+5) *El Toro - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-5) *Mr. Scroop - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) *Crash Bandicoot - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Twilight Sparkle - Radar Overseer Beulah (+5) *Miss Eglatine Price - Radar Overseer Abby *Dr. Eggman - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) *Barker - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Sally Acorn - Microsoft Mary *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Sonic - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Prince Charming - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Professor Emelius Browne - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Alice - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) *Pinocchio - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Raving Rabbids - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10), and Ximena Loquendo V2 (+10) *Teresa Brisby - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Courage - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Nibbles - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sal Left Thumb - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Big Black Pete - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Vitani - Carmen Loquendo V2 (+10) *Nuka - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Hopper - Carlos Loquendo V2 (+5) *El Toro - Jorge Loquendo V2 (-5) *Mr. Scroop - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Crash Bandicoot - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Twilight Sparkle - Soledad Loquendo V2 (+10) *Miss Eglantine Price - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Dr. Eggman - Diego Loquendo V2 (-10) *Barker - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sally Acorn - Carmen Loquendo V1 *and more Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Ape Escape Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming